


30 Days of Sapphic

by MoonyEater



Category: Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, Lesbian Character, Necromancers, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sapphic Month, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft, Witches, sapphicmonth, the first two are from a series im writing, theyre babies and i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyEater/pseuds/MoonyEater
Summary: A challenge started by @/ctnplant on Instagram where each day you write/draw about a lesbian (or w/w) relationship using the prompt of the day! I'll be using many different characters /possibly/.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat, Hiiragi Shinoa/Sanguu Mitsuba, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Free Day ( Salem/Angelica )

**Author's Note:**

> The,, first one might seem a bit rushed or underwhelming and I'm sorry about that! i hope I'll get better the more days pass. happy pride month by the way!

Salem glances at the girl from across from her. 

She's not paying attention, absent-mindlessly running her thumb over Salem's knuckles. Her lips curve up at the corner, finding something comedic in the movie that Salem just can't concentrate on. 

The shape-shifter's eyes dart back to the movie, her heart beating too fast in her chest. She wants the pain to stop. She wants whatever thing she's feeling for Angelica to just... go away. She's not supposed to be in love with a stupid necromancer anyways. 

"Hey..." 

Angelica's voice is soft. 

"Thanks for hanging out with me..." 

She pauses again. Salem feels like her heart is going to burst any minute. She really wants her friend to stop talking. She's going to say something Salem doesn't want to hear. 

"You're a great friend. Hanging out with a lovesick idiot like me. I just thought he was the one." 

Salem forces a smile, looking over at Angelica. She can't look at her friend's face. Can't look into those dazzling brown eyes. 

' _God, I'm pathetic.'_

Salem shifts, grabbing her friend's hands properly. "I'll always be here to help you." She hates the way she sounds when she says it. It sounds too forced and terse in her opinion. So she quickly adds on, "After all, you're important to me." 

Angelica's red-trimmed eyes close, her smile growing. 

"Yanno, with ya around Salem, I sometimes forget what it's like to be sad." 

Salem chews on the inside of her lip. She doesn't know how to respond to such a cute thing like that. She only nods her head. Though, it seems like words aren't needed. Angelica pulls her hands away from Salem, and she immediately misses the contact. 

"Sorry. I know you're not good with this stuff, but I didn't know who else to go to." 

She's wiping a tear out off her cheek, and Salem's hands curl into fists. She'd be more than happy to beat the hell out of the guy that stood up Angelica. She's done it before, and she'll do it again. 

"Oh no, I know that look! Salem! No! I get that you're just being protective over me, but you're going to get in trouble again if you go looking for trouble!" 

Salem really can't understand how Angelica seems to be taking this whole thing so well. After all, she'd only shed a few tears before she was laughing and joking around. 

"But... He left you standing on the side of the road! Like an asshole!" Salem's voice finally loses that expressionless noise, raising towards the end as she insults Angelica's ex-date. 

"It's okay..." 

Angelica plays with a strand of her pink hair, leaning onto the arm of the couch. 

"I'm used to it. If they don't want to date..." She shrugs her shoulders, trailing off. 

' _It's not okay! You shouldn't be used to this!'_ Salem wants to tell her. She wants to grab her hand, pull the girl close to her, and tell her that she deserved better. 

"I'm sorry, but I came here to be with you. To forget him and enjoy myself..." 

Salem snaps her mouth shut, the words she was going to tell Angelica dead on her tongue. 

"You're right." 

She lays her balled up hands in her lap, staring down at the ground. She was being selfish again, she thinks. This must be hurting Angelica more than she let on.

"I'm going to go refill our drinks and the snack tray." 

Salem stands up, grabbing the glasses and bowls. She wants to apologize to Angelica, but she doesn't think that her friend will appreciate that either. 

She doesn't leave to go to the kitchen, which confuses Angelica. 

"Yanno, those glasses aren't gonna refill themselves," she snickers, pulling her knees up to her chest. 

"You don't need to apologize. About anything. I'm glad you came to me, Angel," Salem smiles at her, eyes closed shut as she mimics Angelica's usual smiley expression. 

\+ + + 

Angelica didn't like the way her face flushed darkly once Salem left. The way her heart seemed to beat ten times faster. She's felt this feeling before, but not with such intensity. And not with another girl, well besides those few hundred times around Salem, but that was different. _This_ was different... 

But, despite her previous thought, she could get used to it... Only if it's Salem, though. 


	2. Angel/Demon (Shinoa x Mitsuba)

There was a small knock at the window. It was quiet, barely audible. When the knocking wasn't answered, it got aggressive. This causes the purple-haired angel to snicker, getting up from her bed and walking towards the window. 

"You're going to get caught," she teases, opening up the window and greeting the blonde with a smirk, "But it's nice to see you nonetheless." 

The demon is pouting, lips puckered out as she glares at the angel. 

"I wouldn't need to if you would have just opened the window!" 

Shinoa fakes an innocent expression, head tilting to the side. 

"You knocked? Sorry, I didn't hear." 

She gives a small shrug, waltzing away from the window. 

"But instead of flapping your tiny little wings out here, hurry up and get inside before you get caught." Shinoa plops down onto the foot of her bed, watching as the demon grumbles and crawlings in through the window. 

_ 'Being cute as always,'  _ Shinoa thinks.

Mitsuba made sure the curtains were closed but kept the window open just in case she needed a quick getaway. After that, she joins the six-winged seraph on the bed. 

"I know you heard me," Mitsuba says, playfully shoving against her shoulder, "You were just being an ass."

"Me? An angel being  _ mean? _ Neither! Unheard of!" Shinoa proclaims, crossing her arms and huffing almost as dramatically. The reaction from Mitsuba is almost as cute as her pouty expressions. She's giggling, looking at Shinoa with a toothy grin. 

"Isn't lying a sin?" she asks, playfully poking at her feathery pal. 

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not lying then," Shinoa quips back.

They bounce their banter back and forth, both girls easily having a ready remark until Shinoa says,  _ "You've been visiting me quite a bit this week... It's almost like... You're in  _ **_ love  _ ** _ with me!"  _

Mitsuba's answer is only stunned silence, a blush reddening her cheeks and ears. 

"I..." she stumbles over her words, before quickly snapping back, "What if I do love you, idiot!?" 

It's Shinoa's turn to become all flustered. She really hadn't expected that sort of expression, that sort of reaction, that sort of  _ response  _ to her teasing. 

They lapse into a sort of silence. Mitsuba is practically staring holes into the ground, her little heart-tipped tail lashing back and forth in agitation. Her face is still beet red, and she currently wants to just die. 

"What... What if I do love you too...?" Shinoa asks, her voice quiet. 

"Shut up! Just shut up!" the demon squeaks out. She can feel the girl looking at her and _ , oh god, _ it just makes her even more nervous.

"But I'm being serious!" Shinoa says. 

"Nope! I don't wanna hear it!" Mitsuba's voice is getting louder by the second. She looks surprised when a feathered wing is forced into her face, making her cough and sputter. 

"Hey!" the demon growls, pushing the wing from her face, "I was in the middle of saying how I don't want to hear you saying anything-" Her eyes widen, her body tensing as her words die out. When did Shinoa get so close? 

The six-winged angel had leaned in close, their faces only being inches apart. Despite how flustered the girl's face is, she has her signature smirk. 

"Mitsuba, I love you," Shinoa says, grabbing the demon's hands and interlocking their fingers, "I think I've been in love with you for a while." 

"I..." Mitsuba's eyes close a little as she looks away from the other girl. She tightens her grip onto Shinoa's hand, slightly digging her clawed nails into the flesh by accident. If she's going to say this to her, she has to be looking at her. 

Mitsuba inhales quietly. She turns to look at Shinoa, her heart fluttering in her chest. 

' _ Why does she have to be making such a pretty expression right now? She's making this much harder!'  _

"I love you too, Shinoa." 

Four of the angel's wings curl around the blonde, pushing her closer to Shinoa. She snickers, leaning in to kiss  _ her  _ angel. 


	3. Ghibli (Angelica/Salem)

"Movie night! Movie night! Movie night!" Angelica chants, skipping next to Salem. The shapeshifter smiles at her girlfriend's childishness, finding it adorable. 

"Did you invite Kai this time?" she asks. 

"Nope!" Angelica answers. 

"Oh, how come? I thought you two were best buddies?" 

Angelica huffs, placing her hands on her hips. "I wanted to spend some alone time with you for once. We're always hanging out with other people, but never ourselves..." 

She hesitantly reaches out for Salem's hand, before pausing. Salem meets her halfway, interlocking their fingers. 

"I see your point," the shapeshifter says, her voice steady and not at all showing how she truly felt. 

Her heart might have well been going past the normal rate, her skin all hot and gross as her mind overthinks. She'd never been _alone_ alone with Angelica before. A new experience for her, but she thinks she's ready for it. Anyways, it's not like they were doing anything else other than watching movies.

"We'll have to stop by the store and pick up some snacks. Oh, and a new movie. You can choose tonight." 

"Yay!" 

\+ + + 

Salem waits at the jewelry section of the store, waiting for Angelica to appear. The more the seconds tick by, the more uneasy she gets. Sure, they just look like normal students at the moment, but any moment they could attract a big scary monster and suddenly movie night would be ruined and- 

"Look! They have Ghibli movies!" Angelica hums, arms full of cd cases, "I didn't know which to choose so I brought my favorites. I know we can only get one or two, but I want your help choosing." 

"We can buy all of them. Don't worry." 

Salem turns away from the girl about to burst at the seams with happiness. 

"We should hurry. It's going to get dark soon," the shapeshifter mumbles. Angelica's response is a cute hum and a nod of her head, taking the lead with a brisk pace. 

They check out the items, Salem paying for it all, despite Angelica's quiet protests. 

"You know I could have helped," Angelica whines. Even now Salem insisted on carrying the bags, and the necromancer couldn't deny her girlfriend. Especially when she pulled _that_ expression. Like a hurt puppy who just wanted to help. It always got her to cave in. 

"Yes," Salem answers, "But I don't mind doing this." 

Angelica huffs, trying to put on a pouty expression, but isn't able as her it just melts into a smile. 

"Fine, but next time I'm _paying,"_ the smaller girl proclaims, skipping ahead of Salem. 

The shapeshifter smiles a little, keeping her eyes on the girl. Salem didn't know what it was about the girl that caused her heart to spike and skin feel hot. 

She could probably get all poetic with this. With her light giggles, to the way she closed her eyes and covered her mouth when she couldn't stop laughing or smiling. Maybe it was the way she wore her pretty pink hair in pigtails and always dressed so cutesy. Salem might have been just in love with _everything_ about Angelica, and there was no need to go onto a giant tangent about every little detail she knew about the girl that made her heart skip a beat. 

\+ + + 

They arrive at Salem's empty house since weekends are when her little brother and mother were visiting their step-mom across the city. She knows she probably should have gone along with them, but she just can't bring herself to. 

Salem dumps the bags onto the counter, closing and locking the door after the other girl enters. 

"You want to go get everything set up in the living room while I get the drinks and snacks ready?" 

"Sure!" 

She fishes through the bags for the movies. 

"I think we should watch Ponyo first," she says. 

The shapeshifter doesn't respond verbally, only nodding her head. She doesn't watch a lot of movies by herself, so she'll leave up the decisions to Angelica. 

It doesn't take that long to mix up the necromancer's favorite drink and mix of snacks, nor does it take that long to set up the table. 

"Hey," Angelica says, looking away from the tv for a second, "Do you know where the remote is?" 

"Try looking in the cushions of the couch," Salem answers, walking down the hall and towards the closet. She pulls out a spare blanket, shifting it underneath her arm as she digs around for some pillows. 

By the time she's back at the living room, it seems that Angelica has the tv working and ready. 

"These were my childhood movies so I'm glad to be able to finally share them with you." 

"It's a surprise we haven't watched them before then," Salem responds, setting the blanket and pillows onto the couch. 

"I wanted it... To be special," Angelica admits quietly, playing with her hair. 

The girl doesn't know how to respond, keeping her back turned to her girlfriend as her face burns with a blush. 

"So, I'm glad to finally be able to do this with you!" 

Angelica bounces up from her spot, waltzing over to the couch and taking her usual spot. The blue-haired girl gives her head a small shake, taking her spot next to Angelica. 

"I'm glad too," she says. 

The smaller girl throws the blanket over Salem, laying the tray of food in her lap. She easily gets comfortable, but the taller girl has a little bit more of a harder time. 

"Hey, love, it's okay if you want to get close to me. You don't need to worry." 

Salem bites the inside of her lip. It was so weird how easily Angelica could read her at times. 

"Really?" 

"Yes," Angelica says, "Nothing bad is going to happen." 

Hesitantly, Salem leans over and rests her head onto the shoulder of her girlfriend. Her brain is telling her that she should move away, but suddenly there's a hand holding hers. Giving it a reassuring squeeze that this was _okay._

It helps a lot more than she thought it would have. 

"I'm ready to watch the movie," Salem assures. 

"Great! I'm sure you'll love this one." 

\+ + +

They must have fallen asleep with the sixth or seventh movie. Whatever had been playing must have stopped a while ago, the tv turned off. The house was silent except for the usual creaks and the snoring from the two girls.

Both had shifted into a much comfortable position, or as comfortable as one could get on the couch. 

Angelica's back was against the arm, arms wrapped around Salem who was resting on top of her. Head against her chest and an arm dangling over the side of the couch. 

While it might not have been the comfiest position, and Angelica would playfully complain about how much her back is hurting later, it was worth it. 


	4. Pets

"What is that," Salem asks, watching as the skeleton leaps onto the counter. 

"That's Valentine," Angelica answers, reaching over and scratching the skeletal cat behind her ear. "I'm so lucky to have found her, yanno?" Valentine lets out a distorted purr, pressing her head into the girl's hand. 

"So... She's like your pet? But... Doesn't that take a strain on your magic?" 

"She's more than just a pet, love, she's a friend. And to your other question? Not really. I have large magic pools so this is nothing!" 

Salem reaches over, hesitant, and almost flinching back when the cat turns her head towards the shapeshifter. Her little glowing eyes narrow for a second, before expanding. She pads towards Salem, pushing her head against her palm. 

"She likes you! She must be sensing your witchiness." 

"What?"

"Yanno... Cats are like naturally drawn to witches right? Don't you have one?" 

Salem opens her mouth to disagree and tell Angelica that she isn't a _witch,_ but they've already had this argument before. She'd rather not repeat it. 

"I don't have a cat, but I have... Buttons." 

She gives Valentina a few scratches, before retracting her hand quickly. 

"Buttons? Is it a dog or something?" Angelica asks, plopping down onto a stool. 

"Not exactly... I can show you, but I might need to draw a summoning circle on your floor." 

"Go ahead. You don't need any sacrifices or anything, right? 

"Hm... No. Only necromancers use sacrifices." 

Salem searches around for a marker, before kneeling and drawing the circle and symbols. She doesn't need to mumble any words or chant, just pour her magic into the circle and grab onto the link between her and Buttons. It's quite easy since they are very fond of her. For some odd reason. There's a small flash of blue, and a happy squeal as something is nuzzling her arm. 

A little raggedy looking doll stares up at her, its black button eyes staring into her silver eyes. It might have been unnerving to most, but Salem is used to it.

"Buttons is a gift from Dad," she says, picking up the little in her hands and carrying it over to the counter. "They're not a pet or anything. More of a witchy item that helps witches control their magic..." 

"Ah. That's why I've never seen Buttons before," Angelica says, almost annoyed. Salem feels a little bad, knowing exactly why the shorter girl had suddenly caught an attitude. 

Salem was a gifted prodigy in witchcraft, outranking some of their seniors with raw potential. When they first met, the older had been extremely jealous. Salem thinks some of that jealously never left. But that wasn't the point of this. The blue-haired girl shunned her witch side. She shunned everything about her mother's side, including her mother. This little item, even if it was from her dad, was just to remind her of her witch heritage and she hated that. 

She lets the mute little creature play around on the counter, wobbling about and clinging onto the bone cat as an awkward silence settles over the couple. 

"How did you come across Valentine?" Salem asks the first to break the silence. A very odd occurrence never witnessed before. 

"Oh. Um." Angelica looks up from the ground, casting her girlfriend a glance, "On the side of the road. I was with a few friends ghost hunting and I stumbled across her..." Her look turns to the cat, her lips turning down a little, her eyebrows doing that little thing when she was sad. 

"She was terrified. She had only been trying to fend for herself when she had been dropped off on the road. Her owners had even declawed her. She was fleeing when she got hit. Not a chance of survival after her spine was broken... Valentine wasn't ready to leave this world, so I thought I would help her. I would give her everything she didn't get." 

Angelica is quiet, finishing up the little tale.

"You're a wonderful person, Angel." 

Salem offers her girlfriend her best smile, holding out her hand. The smaller girl blushes a little, taking ahold of it. 

"Thank you..." 

She squeezes the witch's hand the way she does when she tries to cheer up Salem. Though this time, it's obvious she's doing it for herself. That's okay, though, the teen thinks as she squeezes Angelica's hand back. 

"Can you tell me about Angelica?" 

"Really? Of course, I can!" 

Her chipperness is starting to come back as she starts babbling on and on about her and Valentine, but Salem listens to it all. 


	5. Fairy Tale (Cinderella with a Twist)

Angelica constantly looked to the clock, waiting for the dreaded moment it would hit twelve. She knew once it did, this fantastical dream she was living would be shattered. She'd have to run away or lest be found out.

"What worries you, Princess?" 

Her gaze is dragged back towards the petite boy she's been having a good time with. He's pretty from what she can tell. Or, at least that what she imagines. He's wearing a masquerade mask that covers his entire face. A very unique choice. A very pretty personality. There. 

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just getting very late is it not?" 

She shifts her weight from one foot to another, feet hurting in the heels that she's been wearing for hours. 

"Yes, but I heard the most romantic hours are at night." 

The way he talked was so odd, though. He spoke quickly, but never stumbled over his words. And most of his speech was curt and small responses. He was still more interesting than the rest of the rabble here, but talking to him brought eyes to _her._ She didn't want to be accidentally caught by her stepsisters. 

"Really?" Angelica asks, raising an eyebrow, "I always thought the most romantic hours were-" There's a bout of laughter, and suddenly the music starts up again. 

"Care to dance?" 

She looks up to the large clock. She still had time. 

"I would love to," she smiles charmingly up at him, taking his hand. He leads her out into the dance floor. The dance is different this time, but the routine is not. The boy would always try his best to lead the dance, but where his words were well-spoken his movements were not so well. He was a klutz, but that was ok. Angelica gladly took the lead, reassuring him in quiet whispers that he was doing ok. 

Honestly, she was so lost in the music that she hardly realized when the clock let out a loud chime. 

"Oh? It's midnight." 

Angelica's panic set in. _No duh it's midnight!_ She thinks with horror as she pulls away from the boy. 

"I... I have to go." 

She's racing across the ballroom, feeling the magic of the night fade away only to be replaced with horror. That wasn't the only magic fading away. She didn't need to see or feel to know that all her unappealing features were coming back. Like her freckled skin, unnatural hair color, her shortness, or her chubbiness... All of it was coming back. 

"Wait!" 

The boy is shouting at her, chasing her. 

"Princess, please!" 

His curt words are desperate. She almost does stop, but if she turns around, he'll see what she actually looks like. Down the steps, she goes. She's almost to her carriage. She can get there if she goes just a little faster. A sob escapes from her lips just as she misses a step. 

Angelica would have definitely slipped, if not for the hand that grabbed her, that pulled her close and held her. She even catches the faint scent of vanilla perfume from being so close to the boy. 

"I didn't want anybody to see me like this..." she whispers, clinging onto the boy. Her voice is in pain from landed awkwardly, her stomach is twisting knots from the nervousness she was feeling. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong was going wrong. 

"Why not?" 

Mustering up enough strength, Angelica pushes the boy away. She might have felt a little bad if she wasn't already shouting out her reply, "Are you not looking at me? I... I look horrible!"

She grabs her mask off her face, throwing it to the ground. 

"I'm not attractive!" 

"Who told you that?" 

The boy sounds unphased by all of this, which starts infuriating Angelica more. 

"My sisters! They always know what is best! They've told me I'm too fat, too short, that my skin isn't perfect! That I'm... That the way I am now I'll never find true love! And they're right!" The last part becomes almost incomprehensible in her sobbing. "I'm disgusting... I'm... I'm... Hell, I'm not even a princess. I lied about that too, yanno? On top of being ugly on the outside, I'm not even pretty on the inside."

"That's not true." 

"Wha..?! How? How would you know?! I bet you're super handsome underneath that mask." Angelica's hand reaches out, close to grasping that mask until her wrist is grabbed. 

"I think you're pretty like this too. I think your personality is just as stunning as well even though I've only known you for a day." 

His words don't seem to do anything. Her temper only flairs. 

"That's the thing. You've only known me for a _few hours_ , but my sisters have known me for years!" 

The grip on her wrist starts to hurt, but it seems like the boy has no intention to let her go. 

"And somehow they're still in the wrong." 

"Shut up! Shut up!" 

"Maybe this will make you feel better since I've been lying to you too. So, if you have an ugly personality mine is just as worse." 

"What are you...?" 

With his other hand, the boy removes the mask. It seems like suddenly Angelica's whole view of him - no, her - has cracked and shattered to pieces. 

Long blue hair flows down to her shoulders, bright silver eyes only beautified by the moonlight, flawless honey skin, and a beautiful smile. 

"What-" 

Angelica rips her hands away, holding it close to her chest as she stares at the girl. The woman opens her mouth, but the smaller one is already talking. 

"Why try to use magic to hide yourself? You're gorgeous! I'm sure any guy would have wanted to dance with you?! There's no point in dancing with a girl like me-" 

Though, she's having none of that and quickly cuts in, "I wanted to dance with girls!" 

Angelica is silenced, a blush creeping up her neck as her mind connects the dots because _damn that makes more sense than what she was thinking._

"Ok. There area lot of girls. Why chose me?" 

"Because... I think... I'm attracted to you. I saw you across the ballroom... Alone. I felt bad, but when I started talking to you... I felt..." her emotion is felt through every word, through every stumble of a word, through every shaky intake of breath. "I wanted to get to know you, but I never even learned your name." 

"My name... My name is Angelica. What's yours?" 

"Salem." 

"It's nice to meet you, Salem." 

"The feeling is mutual."

The two girls had been caught up in their conversation that they hadn't noticed the crowd that had gathered, but even if they did, they wouldn't have cared either way. 

\+ + +

(Sort of a bonus?) 

Angelica was racing down the stairs, feeling her heart beating in her chest. She was so close, would have been so close, if not for the hand that grabbed her. Stopped her in her tracks. She turns to look at the boy who held her hand for dear life, his breath heavy as he had finally caught up to her.

"What do you want-" 

"My name is Salem and it's about time I started being honest with you!" he - no, she - is shouting as the mask falls from her face. Long blue hairs flows in a gust of wind, silver eyes glowing in the moonlight, and her cheeks wet with tears. 


	6. Princess/Knight (Amy/Blaze)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro;; while writing this i got this idea for a full-fledged fic n I think?? i might go ahead and plan some more about it. should I write it? its sonic so its a bit iffy. but eh... who cares. its 2020 cringe culture is dead. also I cant believe my first fic for this fandom is fucking ship fic

"Welcoming His Royal Highness, Prince of-" 

Amy leans her head against her palm, tuning out the rest of the announcer's words. She didn't have much interest in any other royalty other than Sonic and his family - which was _her_ family as well. 

"Whoa!"

Amy shifts her gaze to the certain blue hedgehog that was just on her mind. 

"Those entrances are a little showy-offy, don't ya think?" 

It's not sure who he's addressing, but Amy takes it upon herself to answer. 

"I'm sure you would do the same," she teases. 

Sonic grins at her, shrugging his arms. 

"That remains to be seen." 

They share a small laugh, until Sonic's mother, the widow Queen Bernadette, shushes them. 

"Welcome to my home, Emperor Robotnik and King Silver," she addresses the two with a bow of her head, "I am glad you could cease-fire so we could make hold a council." 

"You know our demands," the king is the first to speak, his stance stiff and his voice a little uncertain. 

"And know mine as well," comes the gruff reply of the old Emperor. 

"Yes," Queen Bernadette shifts in her chair, "I was hoping we could come to some type of agreement." She eyes the knights, gloved finger tapping the arm of her chair. 

"Sure... Sure I'm all for talking..." comes a painfully familiar voice that makes Sonic rolls his eyes and Amy tense up. "But it should be between adults..." Doctor Ivo pushes his way through the crowd, straightening his jacket and grinning smugly. He eyes sonic with a dirty look, who returns his stare with a glare of his own. 

"He should be here for this as the next heir." 

There was no room for argument with her tone of voice and that was it. Even a shitlord like Egghead didn't respond.

"We should take this to another room." 

The Queen stands up, this time addressing Amy, "Please look after our guest, dear." She gestures for the leaders to follow - Eggman following after them - even though their personal guards weren't even allowed to come... 

"Hello," a human girl approaches her, smiling cutely, "I'm Princess Maria." She does a little curtsy which Amy does right back. 

"It's nice to meet you. As you know I am Princess Amy." 

Amy looks at the girl, remembering what she knew about her. The young princess could hardly be any more than thirteen and suffering from an incurable disease. The little pink hedgehog found it tragic, but her sympathies only extended so far since she knew that the humans had declared war on them while they were in the midst of a war with a whole other country. 

"Likewise," Princess Maria says, "But I'm glad to have finally met you. You seem like a very nice person." 

"Princess," a deeper voice snaps into their conversation, "May I talk to you?" Another hedgehog steps into view, but it's hard to tell what he looks like underneath all that armor. 

"Of course..." 

The human lets herself be led away, mumbling something to each other underneath their breaths. 

The next person she meets is King Silver's personal knight and the supposed guardian of the fabled Sol emeralds that her family had lost generations ago. Amy had heard frightening tales about this warrior from the battlefield, but she didn't look at all imposing as she did in the stories. No, she felt more... Elegant. Dignified. Calm. 

"Hello there. I'm Princess Amy! It's nice to meet you," she introduces herself again, though there's probably no need to at this point. 

"Blaze." 

Their conversation stopped there, the knight having no interest in talking with her anymore. At least that's what she thought. Who knew that only a few weeks later that same reclusive knight would be sneaking into her room, pressing hurried kisses against her cheek as they held each other under the light of the moon. These little stolen moments that they had were everything to each other. 

These were their _special_ moments. The time where politics didn't get in the way. The moments where it was only _them._ Only Amy and Blaze. No special titles. No difference in rankings or mentions of the past. These special, unforgettable moments that only they shared would be burned into their mind for as long as they lived. 


	7. Scary/Cute (Amy/Blaze)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note; sorry silver you've lost the cutiest hedgehog rights. but also. i wrote this at 6 am and i dont know if this is good or not, but its pure dumb of mind and soggy feelings of heart. hehe. 

Amy holds Blaze's hand, smiling sweetly as the two walk down the sidewalk. They were on their way to the movies, going to see some romcom that probably wasn't going to be any good, but since it Amy wanted to see it, Blaze came along. They made a date out of it. 

Anyways, Amy was adorable when she was happy. She was adorable when she did anything. She would skip, hang onto her arm, smile her adorable little smile, and talk about something she was passionate about. She was a very romantic individual. It was obvious by the number of years she spent pursuing Sonic, until one day, she was just like... 'Hmm... girl...' And the longer she and Blaze hung out - the closer they got... Until they were dating. 

And _maybe_ it wasn't the best action. Blaze had a kingdom to run. She had so much expected of her in a whole other dimension. That didn't stop her from hopping over to spend some good quality time with her _girlfriend._ Ah, just the label of it made her happy. And it was obvious that it made Amy happy to. 

" _Hello everyone. I'd like you to meet my_ ** _girlfriend_** _the one and only Blaze the cat."_

_"This is my_ ** _girlfriend_** _."_

" _Gosh, isn't my_ ** _girlfriend_** _the greatest?"_

Those were only one of the few examples as there was plenty more Blaze could think about. There were a few times, though, when it wasn't used in such a sweet way. Times when it was laced with anger, pain, and fear. Blaze found those times scary. 

Like... One time, out of many, they were fighting. It was going in their way, as all their fights do when one of Doctor Eggman's new robot caught them off guard. It jumped straight into the fight, and straight onto Blaze, who had been too busy finishing off a group of smaller bots to move in time. 

She would have certainly been crushed underneath its large feet if it hadn't been for Amy who came to her rescue. 

"Stupid robot... That is my _girlfriend_!" she shouted, bashing her hammer into its leg and crippling it into a single shot. She stood over Blaze, anger seeping out of every pore in her body. "And I won't let you hurt her!" 

She made quick work of that robot, and afterward, they laughed and talked and went about their day. But for a moment - just a small moment - Amy had been scary. 

"Baby?" 

Amy was shaking her. 

Blaze shakes her head, clearing her thoughts, as she looks down at the small pink hedgehog. 

"What?" 

Amy sighs, playfully rolling her eyes as she places a hand onto her hip, "I was asking you something, but you completely spaced out!" She giggles, which causes Blaze's heart to flutter. 

"Sorry... I was just thinking," the cat murmurs, adverting her gaze bashfully. 

"About what?" she inquires. 

"You..." 

Amy lets out a squeak, covering her face as she flushes red and giggles even more. Blaze takes a quick glance back at her girlfriend, letting out a small sigh. She really was the cutest hedgehog out there.

x x x 


	8. Glam

Salem fidgeted in her seat. She was surrounded by a lot of different people she didn't know, and she was feeling very nervous. But it would be worth it in the end, Salem knew. She just had to wait. 

And it really was worth it. The announcer was doing his thing and announcing crap, but all she didn't really care, keeping her eyes glued to the stage. Any moment now, her girlfriend would walk down the stage. Do a cute pose, maybe even wink. No doubt, she would look adorable in whatever she was wearing.

Angelica always looked adorable, no matter what she wore. 

Salem fidgeted again. How many people were there in this competition? Too many. And there were too many people around her. She thought about getting up and walking out. But she couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that Angelica, especially after she was the one who convinced her to in this fashion show.

It might have been long, but every time she saw Angelica walk out onto the stage, in one of the cute outfits, it was worth it. She was happy, and it was more than enough to make the shapeshifter content as well.

And after the whole thing was done, she got to see just how happy it made Angelica. 

The necromancer let out a loud sob, throwing her arms around Salem's neck. 

"Did you see me?! They clapped for me! _Me!_ And I didn't feel disgusting at all... I even placed..." She cries into the witch's shoulder, clinging onto her as she stumbles through her words.

Salem doesn't say anything, holding the girl close and kissing her on the top of the head. 

"You did great out... I'm so proud of you." 

"I'm proud of you too..." 

Angelica backs away, rocking onto the heel of her foot. 

"Seriously... I know it must have sucked being in such a crowed... crowed area..." she says, wiping away her tears. 

"It was worth it," Salem says, holding out her hand half-way. 

The smaller girl breaks into a fit of giggles, meeting her hand the rest of the way. "Gods, babe, you're so cute." She interlocks their fingers. "Thank you..." 

Salem's face darkens considerably as a blush spreads across her face. 

"Yeah... No problem... Sweet... Sweetheart," she stumbles across her words, becoming more even more embarrassed. 

Angelica smiles at the witch, who had averted her gaze. 

"We should go watch movies n celebrate with our friends," she suggests, watching as Salem nods her head.

"Definitely. You deserve it," Salem mumbles. 


	9. High school

It didn't matter who threw the first punch. It didn't matter if one of the fighters were defending their friend. Their _girlfriend._ Nope. None of that matters. But that doesn't stop Salem from throwing the first punch, hooking the other girl in the jaw before she can utter another word. 

Her glare as so much hatred for the girl whose name she doesn't even care to learn. 

"Stay out of this, halfbreed!" the girl hisses. Her hand is gripping her wand. Using magic outside of class nor for self-defense was against the rules, but this girl would easily disregard that rule. 

That's why Salem acted quick and dirty. Murmuring a simple hex under her breath, one that caused the girl to lose her equilibrium, and punched her in the nose. She wasn't even going to give her a chance to fight back or use her magic. 

That's why she starts wailing on the girl without pause. 

Even when she's dragged off, about to turn on the person, is that anger - that hate - still there. Until it isn't. 

All of it drains away when she looks into Angelica's eyes. Sees her expression. Feel her grip tighten onto her transformed arm. 

Salem blinks her eyes, looking down at the girl. Her name is Seraphina. Her entire arm had transformed into something that would mimic a tiger or a bear. She really couldn't tell which one. And her fist was covered in blood. 

She did this. 

x x x 

"You do realize we'll have to suspend you for fighting and badly injuring another student," the principal tells her. 

"Yes," Salem says. 

"And this will be on your record."

"Yes," she tonelessly repeats herself. 

She can't get the look that Angelica had on her face out of her mind. It was fear and _anger._ She was mad at her. Her head hung in shame. She knows that the smaller girl didn't like her stepping in on her fights. That's exactly what Salem did. 

Her rant from her mom makes her feel even more guilty. She's forced to apologize to Seraphina, who begrudgingly accepts it, but that's the last face she ever sees from her school for a few good months thanks to the fact her mom grounded her. 

Salem can't wait for the moment to apologize to her girlfriend. 


	10. Kiss

There's a knock on her window. Salem ignores it, thinking it's the wind or something, but it's quite persistent. She's about to throw a pillow over her face, but there's whispering outside.

"Babe! Open up! It's coooold!" 

Salem shoots up, staring wide-eyed at her window. She sees Angelica crouching out there, a cheeky grin on her face as she waves. 

"Idiot!" Salem whispers, hurriedly getting from her bed and rushing over to the window. She unlocks it, allowing the other girl to crawl in. 

"Brrr..." Angelica shivers, "It really is cold out there." She plops down on the edge of Salem's bed, watching her girlfriend close the window and curtains. 

"If my mom knows you're here, I'm going to get in trouble..." 

"She'll never know." 

Salem sits down next to her, glancing nervously at her. She's trying to see if Angelica shows any sign of anger. Or even the fear she had from before. There's none...   
"Is there a reason you snuck out in the middle of the night...?"  
"I wanted to see you, silly. And don't worry, I didn't walk her by myself. Kisa transported me here. I'll never get used to traveling through the spirit realm," she laughs quietly, covering her mouth with her hand. Salem can't join in on her laughter. She doesn't understand. 

"I'm sorry," she blurts out, making the first move and grabbing Angelica's hand, "I really didn't consider your feelings. All I knew was that Seraphina kept insulting you... And I don't remember much. I just didn't like it. You didn't deserve it! And I know you don't like people getting into your fights, but I had to do something... And..."   
Angelica's hand is touching her cheek. It's a sort of foreign feeling, one that makes her tense, before gradually leaning into it and shutting up her rambling.

"It's ok, babe, I forgive you. You were just watching out for me..." 

She smiles, caressing Salem's face. 

"Really... It's ok? You just looked so..." 

"At the time, yes, I was angry. And I was scared. I've never seen you like that. But, seriously, it's okay now. Despite the fact that you're grounded and suspended... But I've managed to work around that."

"Thank you," Salem murmurs, squeezing her other hand.

They stare into each other's eyes, both with the softest expressions for each other. It was a mutual thing when they both leaned in. When they both met each other in the middle, lips meeting in a messy first-kiss type of fashion.   
The fact that Salem didn't move away immediately, that she cherished this moment that sent her face aflame with embarrassment, was astonishing to Angelica. But she was glad she didn't. 

After their first kiss, both girls embraced each other on the bed. Angelica held Salem close, fingers playing mindlessly with her blue hair. The shapeshifter had her arms wrapped around her stomach, head leaning her chest. They didn't say anything, lapsing into a comfortable silence into both of them dozed off. 


End file.
